infamousdynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Guntar
Guntar Holyflame Paladin of Bastok, loyal to the blue banner. ---- As a native Bastokan, I grew up in the city of industry, nestled into the rocky terrain of Gustaberg. My early days of training as a Warrior fighting sheep, worms, and hostile quadav are prologue to a story of rising up from the Galka clan to become a Hero. In the early days of the influx of Heros, I was out in the wild, training side-by-side with fellow Bastokans. I was a member of a fledgling group of fighters who called themselves the Knights of Odin (KoO). Within mere months of training, many of the excited members of the clan lost their fervor, and only a few of us remained. Looking back, after all these years, I am the only one left. Many were simply too weak to continue their training, some fell prey to powerful enemies, a few were led astray by the promise of adventure in other lands, and those of us who were left drifted apart -- scattered to the wind to find our own destinies. I recall my first harrowing journey across the highlands of Konschtat. The dull tones of the canyons of Gustaberg were slowly replaced with green rolling hills nestled between the mountains. I certainly was not prepared for the strength of the enemies who awaited me there. I returned to town at least twice to gather the will to set out again, and after finally traversing the stretches of grassy terrain with the Spire of Dem highlighting the horizon, I found a place that many adventurers such as myself would come to be very familiar with, though we didn't know it at the time. I had heard of "the Dunes" of Valkurm, but seeing the place for myself is a bittersweet memory I recall every so often. Back in those days, I called myself a Warrior, but I did not know the way of the Warrior. I ignorantly equipped myself with a sword and shield and stood at the front lines, taking the hits for adventurers of other talents. Somewhere along the way, I quickly grew to cherish those who wielded White Magicks with ease and skill, an appreciation that remains with me to this day. I worked with Thieves, Mages, and Monks to battle angry lizards and giant flies, learning how to tame the savage beasts of the desert at the heart of Mindartia. I fought alongside those loyal to the same banner as I, as well as those from the kingdom up north called San d'Oria, and the occasional few hailing from the mystical Federation of Windurst. Time and time again I found myself facedown in the sand, clutching my weapons in exhaustion, the last to drop after a Goblin or a Ghoul decided we had wandered too close. I had done some research and inquired of minds who knew vaguely of this land beyond the city walls long before I traveled here. I knew someday I would take up the Great Katana and train in the ways of the Samurai. While this held true, fate had a detour for me to take first. This detour would show me how to protect the lives of my companions and walk in the ways of Valor. A Hume Paladin, clad entirely in shining white artifact armor, with a beautifully embroidered tabard draping over his breastplate approached the forms of my and my comrades' near lifeless bodies to cast a healing spell of Raise, one by one bringing us to our feet, rejuvenated. I looked on in awe at this sight of graceful fellowship, and vowed that I would learn the ways of the Temple Knights of San d'Oria and bring a helping hand to the people, justice to the oppressors, and honor to my nation. I had heard tell of the strict recruitment standards of the Temple Knights, and worked hard to bring myself to an acceptable level of strength and endurance. I traveled across the expansion of the Mindartia continent to the north, through the Valkurm Dunes and the plateau of La Theine, into the forest of Ronfaure that surrounded the kingdom. I approached the Chateau d'Oraguille with as much confidence as I could muster, and I approached Prince Trion with my request to join the Temple Knights. Looking back, I'm terribly glad I did so, as it defined my outlook of Vana'Diel and experiences therein. I trained alongside many heroes looking to perfect their skills as White Mages, Black Mages, Red Mages, Thieves, Monks, Warriors, Dragoons, Dark Knights, Rangers, Samurai, Ninja, Summoners, Bards, and to a lesser extent, Beastmasters. Those who tamed the beasts of the land were feared and misunderstood in the early years. ----